


right where you left me .

by antijasongideon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, NOT ROMANTIC NOT ROMANTIC, Taylor Swift - Freeform, just taylor swift inspired writing, what's new scooby doo opasdfja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antijasongideon/pseuds/antijasongideon
Summary: right where you left me by taylor swift , written from the pov of spencer reid following gideon leaving the BAU .
Relationships: Jason Gideon & Spencer Reid





	right where you left me .

friends break up , friends get married.  
strangers get born , strangers get buried.  
trends change , rumors fly through new skies , but i'm right where you left me.  
matches burn after the other.  
pages turn , and stick to each other.  
wages earned , and lessons learned,  
but i'm right where you left me.

help, i'm still in the aero-plane,  
still sitting in the seat i haunt,  
cross legged in the dim light,  
they say 'what a sad sight'  
i swear, you could hear the needle drop,  
right when i felt the moment stop,  
glass shattered on the chess board,  
everybody moved on, i...  
i stayed there, dust collecting on my matte brown hair -  
they expected me to find somewhere, some perspective -  
but i sat and stared ...

right where ...

you left me, you left a note -  
you left a note -  
you left a note so now i'm stuck here forever.  
you left me, you left a note -  
you left a note -  
you left a note so now i'm stuck here forever.

did you ever hear about the boy who got frozen -  
time went on for everybody else he won't know it.  
he's still 23 - inside his fantasy : how it was supposed to be.  
did you hear about the boy who lives in delusion -  
failures happen every day you don't have to lose it.  
he's still 23 - inside his fantasy, and you're sitting in front of me...

on the aero-plane, when i was still the one you taught -  
cross legged in the dim light, everything was just right. i...  
i could fell my dark thoughts run, you told me that you lost someone.  
glass shattered on the chess board, everybody moved on...

help, i'm still in the aero-plane,  
still sitting in the seat i haunt,  
cross legged in the dim light,  
they say 'what a sad sight' ... i...  
i stayed there, dust collecting on my matte brown hair,  
i'm sure you got a wife out there:  
kids and christmas -  
but i'm unaware 'cause i'm right where ...  
i cause no harm, mind my business -  
if our story died young, i can't bare witness,  
and it's been so long,  
but if you ever think you've got it wrong...

i'm right where you left me.

you left a note -  
you left a note -  
you left a note so now i'm stuck here forever.  
you left me, you left a note -  
you left a note -  
you left a note so now i'm stuck here forever.


End file.
